Valiant 2
by strong man
Summary: Toughwood's brother is in love with him, he thought that he felt the same way but truth to be told he doesn't know, he talks to Busy who is Mercury's mate about it and give him really good advise but Tailfeather overhears the conversation and is heartbroken, will Toughwood finally confess his true love to his brother or not?


**This is my very first Valiant fic ever so be nice**

**Pairings:**Bugsy/Mercury, Valiant/Victoria, Toughwood/Tailfeather (slash)

**Date**:April 13

**Rated**:T

**Note that even though Toughwood and Tailfeather are brother, Tailfeather has a secret crush on Toughwood**

It was night time and the moon was out, it was shining on the take-off Tailfeather was sitting upon thinking if he'll ever find the one for him

He stared at the moon and wished upon it by closing his eyes

Just then his brother, Toughwood came along and sat beside him

Toughwood:"Tailfeather...What are you doing here...it's late"He said rubbing his eyes

Tailfeather looked beside him

Tailfeather:"Oh...hi Toughwood

Toughwood:"What're you doing?

Tailfeather just looking at the stars"he stared at the moon and Toughwood looked as well

Toughwood:"Commander Wing said to me that on a full moon night if two birds that care for one another they become mates for life...I mean you and me, that will never work...right

Tailfeather faked laughed then turned his head away so his brother couldn't see how disappointed he was

Tailfeather:"I gotta go"He said getting up and walking inside

Toughwood looked back and had a worried look on his face so he got up and walked inside then flew up to the ceiling where the beds were at, he saw Bugsy sleeping with Mercury and Valiant sleeping with Victoria but no sign of his brother

He flew all around the ceiling to try to find him but he gave up and sat down until he heard a voice coming from the far corner

He walked to to the bed and saw Tailfeather laying on his side whispering about he wished that Toughwood would love him more as a brother

Toughwood heard all that he said and sighed then walked towards the 3-way window, he looked up at the night sky then noticed a shooting star was about to pass by

He had to decide quick...I mean he had always loved his brother but not in that way because they both liked girls but if Tailfeather was gay for him then he should try it as well...as least to see how it plays out for him

He then walked back to the bed and sighed as he slip into the bed in front of Tailfeather

As soon as he closed his eyes, he could have sworn that his brother was licking his neck and tried to pull away but once he felt a feather touch his body he relaxed

Toughwood never known that Tailfeather had the exact touch of a woman maybe because he never actually felt another mans touch other then his brother

Toughwood turned around then Tailfeather did something that shocked and renewed him, he gave him a light kiss on his lips

That single kiss made Toughwood think differently of himself and it turns out that he really was gay...he couldn't believe that he didn't see this before maybe because they were all out at war but now that he had some alone time he could finally expose himself so he cuddled up against his warm feathers and both of then went to sleep

**(o)**

Morning came fast for Toughwood because he felt like last night was all just a dream but it was very clear that it wasn't

He got out of the nest and flew down to the bar then out on the porch but stopped and looked back, he smiled because he knew that he had made the right choice then continued on

Bugsy woke up as the sun shined through the only window they had and yawned then got out, he looked at his mate and kissed his cheek before flying out then down to the porch

Just then, Mercury and Toughwood got out of their beds and stretched then flew down to meet up with their boyfriends leaving Valiant and Victoria to sleep at least until later

Bugsy:"Toughwood"He said looking at him

He looked at him with a sad face

Bugsy:"Toughwood?...whats wrong?

Toughwood:"I just can't believe that my own brother"He said staring down at the water

Bugsy:"So...this is about you and your lover"He said putting a wing on his shouder

Toughwood:"Thing is..we both love each other but I..

Busy:"You don't love him do you?

Toughwood:"I don't know...maybe I just need some time alone

Busy:"Thats a good way to start...but remember this, these things take time even longer so if you really truly love him..you have to tell him that your not ready for a committed relationship"He smiled at Toughwood

Toughwood:"You know what...your absolutely right...thanks"He said hugging him

Busy hugged him back but they were both were unaware that Tailfeather was listening, he heard every word come out of his brothers mouth and his heart was in deep depression because he was really looking forward to him ad his brother to be a happy ever after but maybe it wasn't meant to be so he flew back up at the attic, towards the window and landed safely on his feet then stared at his reflection, he could feel a single tear coming from his left eye

**Here it is, a sad/love chapter..some of you people may say that it's wrong for males to be in love with other males but I believe in my own choices, I don't care what Anti-fazs say...it's my mind and I can do whatever I want with it...this message was inspired by my fans and guardians**

**Thank you for believing in me**

**Reply to Joey508: the next story that I'm gonna do is alpha and omega, now...I know that you said no pressure but I made a promise and I never go back on my word especially about stories about slash **


End file.
